


A dusty love

by heloflor02



Series: Soriel week 2017 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Sadness, Soriel Week 2017, lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: An entry for the fifth day of the Sorielweek 2017; the prompt being "Confession".





	A dusty love

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth day of sorielweek. Probably the one I'm the most proud of. Seriously, I almost cried while writing it. For this one, feels was what inspired me the most. To be honest, I already imagined the moment with the song “Something about us” made by Daft Punk (with the “cute musical moment” being memories of the pacifist ending). For the ones who actually want to listen to the song, look at a version without the clip or you will be spoiled about a film made by them (Daft Punk made “Interstellar 5555”, a film with no dialogues and only musical moments). Also, I got inspired by a comic made by the same creator as the comic “Sans in the mist” (there's a dub on youtube).

The air was heavy. Well, actually, it was cold. After all, Snowdin wasn't popular for being a hot place. Despite it, Sans felt unstable, as if something was wrong. He couldn't help having a bad feeling, as he was sitting on a tree, watching the path in front of the Ruins' door.

 

Suddenly, the door opened; and someone went out of the place. Sans tried to identify this new face and almost fell of the three when he realized who they were. They were a human, presumably a child, wearing a striped shirt and holding a toy knife.  _ Welp. _ He teleported to the trunk of the tree, the feet in the snow, and watched more clearly the human. They showed no expression on their face; but what bothered Sans the most was the amount of dust they had on them. He watched the still open entrance of the Ruins, his bad feeling becoming stronger.  _ Gee, kid. What did you do in there ? _ He hesitated for a second between going in there or following the kid before choosing the first idea.

 

When he came into the Ruins, the first thing he saw shocked him. In front of him were a big white goat monster on their knees, slowly dusting, turning their back to him and looking at the ground. After a moment, Sans shook his head and teleported in front of the monster. The noise from the teleportation made them raise their head. They looked surprised to see him and asked him with a weak voice “Who-who are you ?”.

 

Sans soul broke as his fears were confirmed. This monster was nobody else but the lady he used to talk to.

 

“I, heh, knock knock.”, she looked at him with a shocked expression, before smiling.

 

“This is you.”

 

“Y-yeah...Sorry I wasn't here sooner.”, Sans wanted to smile, to reassure her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

 

“This is fine. I just...”, her head started to fell. Sans caught it with both his hands, having a distressful look. As he caught her, she looked at him again, the two being at the same eye-level.

 

Sans started to panic as he heard the sound of dusting. In a last attempt, he turned her soul blue, which stopped her from turning into dust. However, Sans knew that he couldn't hold forever.

 

“Why-why did you come here ?”, she suddenly asked. She had a pitiful expression, and looked tired, which made Sans even sadder.

 

“I...the kid came out with dust on them and...”, Sans' voice broke as tears started to feel from his eyesockets.

 

“The-the child...I thought that they had good intentions...I...I was wrong...please...tell me you will watch them...maybe...maybe they can still be good ?”

 

“I...I will”, Sans put the top of his skull on the front of her head, tears still falling.

 

“You-you should better go now...There is nothing you can do for me...”, she sounded resigned.

 

“No...I...I don't wanna leave you...I”, he looked at her in the eyes, in tears, “I love you.”

 

She looked at him, surprised, before smiling. “I-I love you too. Goodbye.”, she started to approach her head from his, and he closed his eyes as she was pressing her lips against his teeth. He stopped the magic he was using on her soul; and they stayed like this until she turned to dust.

 

Sans opened his eyes and looked at the ground, where her dust was, before breaking down crying again. He took a moment to shake himself out of this and watched at the entrance. Now, he only had one thing to do : watch over that kid, make sure that they don't kill anymore, to fulfill the wish of a lady he deeply loved without even knowing her name.

 


End file.
